Typically, a notification message is displayed in the form of a pop-up message in a web browser. The popup message allows a web server to push a preset message to the web browser in a timely manner. For example, the web server pushes a message box with text and pictures (e.g., a pop-up message box) to a terminal installed with a web browser in a point-to-point manner, and the message box shows notification messages such as software patch information, advertisements, and the like. Such a notification message is capable of being sent to target users directly and precisely. As a low-cost and effective advertising form, pop-up messages are capable of eliciting user interaction.
However, the click rate corresponding to pop-up messages (e.g., advertisements) is low. In order to improve the click rate, some websites disguise the pop-up messages as patch information (e.g., a Microsoft Windows™ patch) or official information of well-known corporations to obtain a higher click rate. These disguised pop-up messages lead to misapplication by users. More seriously, some malicious users may include links to viruses or illegal websites into these pop-up messages. Thus, when users click the information, they may inadvertently access a virus-carrying website, which causes a user's terminal to be infected.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, some existing web browsers provide a function that blocks all pop-up messages; thus, the web browser no longer displays notification messages pushed by the server. The blocking function, however, is indiscriminate as some official, benign messages are also blocked. As such, some useful information is blocked by the web browser resulting in a loss of information on the terminal and inconvenience to the users.